Current maternity clothing such as pants, skirts, shorts, dresses, etc. have no built-in support. Expectant mothers who would like extra support during pregnancy have to purchase a separate maternity support belt which oftentimes tends to be heavy, uncomfortable and expensive. These belts are also made from thick, harsh fabrics that do not feel good against the body. While these belts can offer extra support during pregnancy, many women do not purchase them because they tend to be expensive, and are uncomfortable. They also tend to be hot and bulky under clothing. It is nearly impossible for one's clothing to look smooth and seamless when wearing one of these support belts. As such, there is a need for a support apparatus that provides expectant mothers with extra support while pregnant.